villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bob (Bob and George)
'Bob '''is the titular main villain in the webcomic ''Bob and George. He's the little brother of George, their mother being a succubus daughter of Satan making them his grandsons. History Bob was born in the Home Universe to a powerful woman who was actually Satan's daughter. Both he and his brother George earned elemental powers at young age. George got electric powers and Bob got fire powers. Eventually George would use his powers for good and Bob for evil. They took the superhero and -villain identities of Blitz and Napalm, respectively. In one fight, Blitz found a portal and tricked Napalm into going there. They both ended up in the Megaman Universe, where George made Bob believe that he's going to take over Megaman Universe. After this distraction, George revealed the truth to Mega Man, but Bob was listening. Proto Man sent N4-T3, a sentient Yellow Demon, to fight Bob, but it actually sent Bob back to the portal. The Author revealed that he had changed the direction of the portal so that it sent Bob into Main Alternate Megaman Universe instead of Home Universe. In Alternate Universe, Bob met Alternate Mega Man and Bass, who were brilliant scientists. They helped Bob to travel between different planes, making him end up in Mynd Universe. Mynd defeated and imprisoned him and used his dimensional travel blaster to get into Megaman Universe. When Bob woke up, George convinced him to fight Mynd. They crossed their elemental streams to send George in the past, Bob in the future and Mynd into another plane. In the future, X, Zero and Prometheus fixed Bob's blaster and he returned tro the past to save George. Together with George, Bob returned to present , until Helmeted Author's plan to destroy Megaman Universe started. Bob fled the Poké-Authors to another portal, which led him into Rockman Universe. Bob noted that his presence was corrupting the Rockman Universe, until Shadowy Author told him that it was the Author who really caused it. Shadowy Author restored the regular situation so that Rockman Universe was back to normal. At one point, Bob killed Dr. Wily. Eventually, Far Future Alternate Mega Man and Bass gave Present Alternate Mega Man and Bass and amnesiac Future Alternate Mega Man and Bass a quest to stop Bob from causing a potential Cataclysm. They accidentally sent Bob into past of Megaman Universe, where he took over Wily Fortress trying to cause a temporal paradox and became Darth Volcanus. Eventually the Alternates summoned a meteor to stop Bob, banishing him into White Space, where Helmeted Author possessed him. In the present, Dr. Wily had problems with designing Zero. Bass suggested that he'd search for a good programmer. Wily found out that Bob was in White Space and pulled him back into Megaman Universe. He forced Bob to finish Zero and Bob copied parts of X's code to the program, erasing X's memories. After that, Dr. Wily tricked Bob to travel into the past. Bob attacked Dr. Wily in the past, but Wily managed to make him walk to a trap. Bob then messed up starting tournament and added a special code named Vic into Mega Man. Vic made Mega Man attack the Robot Masters after which Bob went into hiding and George, who had returned to past to save Bob from Alternates, was sent to present, his own past and future, travelling between three timelines constantly. Bob hired Captain Kinesis, Mynd and Sigma and an army of ninjas to fight George in all timelines, while he himself focused on killing the Author. During the final battle, all the ninjas ended up into present, where also George's old superhero team, Delta Flight, as well as X, Zero and Prometheus and even hundreds of different alternate Mega Mans ended up to fight the ninjas. Then Bob set off the Cataclysm, killing everyone in the universe in one hit. This failed thanks to the new Shadowy Author, George, who figured out how his blaster works on the last second, but wasn't able to actually shoot his brother until Bob provoked him. Finally, Helmeted Author stopped George and revealed that he and Author had a bet about whether or not George would bring himself to actually shoot Bob. Finally, Bob and George's mom showed up, revealing that this was actually her real plan. If Bob ever crossed the line in his actions, George would have to stop him. With their mom, Bob and George returned to Home Universe. Bob founded a company that succesfully overshadowed MicroSoft so that Bob made trillions. He never actually gave up his old ways and would always return to the life of crime, until he was eventually killed by Delta Flight. Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Supervillains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Demon Category:Wealthy Category:Big Bads Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Titular Category:Mascots